Dragonball H
by ThermalRider
Summary: Alright, I'm not very good at this stuff, But it's sort of a side story thing, it's my own SL and I was hoping maybe someone would r&r. Please Do!
1. The dinner that got away

Author's Note  
  
This story takes place not long after the Dragonball series. It would be a waste of my time to explain, and yours to listen about the events that lead to this. All I'm telling you is this is a side story. It is in no way affiliated with the real DB, DBZ, or DBGT series. Any characters I may use in my story are most likely not mine. (With the except of Hawkeye. hehe) So don't shoot me if I spell Goku's name wrong or place San/Son in from of it. It's just a story so get over it. With all that out of the way I'd just like to say. Enjoy the fic!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was only several months after the creature had come to the forest. Not long after the forest had become a deadly place. Currs (Vicious wolves of that region), giant flesh eating birds and other deadly beasts had overrun the forest. Worse for the neighboring farming town was the fact that the harvest had been very poor that year, and the lack of food was scary. Some took to thievery, not just to steal, but to survive. Times were harsh. but maybe none worse then for the poor Anthromorphic Tiger, who was all but alone in the forest.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[pic]  
  
He crouched low in the bushes, smelling his prey moving closer and closer... His body tensed, his tail twitched, when suddenly the boar stopped. Even as he felt his heart sink, the butterflies in his stomach replace themselves with lead, he couldn't help but hear the racket that was coming from down the path. The boar had smelled him, and he knew this for the boar looked right at his hiding place and as if he could see right through the thicket of leaves, the boar started, and tore off the way it had come. He hung his head low and his tail drooped. With the bad harvest, food was scarce enough. You didn't get too many chances like that. Once again hearing the noise from down the path, he grumbled angrily to himself wondering who had dared scare off his dinner. He wandered up the trail, his stomach growling in protest of his lack of food. Finally reaching the point of interest he found two currs, wolves of that region, wrestling with each other, making enough noise to let the whole forest know he was there. He carefully took out his crystal daggers from their sheaths and shouted out to the wolves, "HEY!" The currs refocused their attention on him, panting from their short brawl and looking at him as if he was the main course of their buffet. "Yeah I'm talking to you," he said angrily. Suddenly one of the currs charged him, but he was ready. The curr leapt into the air, claws extended, but he ducked under him and in a quick swift motion, brought the knife up into its throat. The curr dropped to the ground, it's howl of pain cut short as it chokes on it's own blood. "Scare off my dinner will ya?" he said. He glanced at the other curr, obviously having second thoughts about attacking. His tossed one of the dagger upward, catching it by the tip, the blade gleaming as it reflected the sun, then he threw it like a bullet at the curr. The beast had only a second to realize it's mistake before it was caught dead in the head with the blade. Muttering to himself he walked to the two currs, plucking the blade from the one and wiping the blood on its fur. He sheathed his weapons before trudging away, his stomach still growling all the way.  
  
Thermal Rider (Aka Hawkeye): Yes I know, my chapters are short and I apologize. But I hope you'll all forgive me, as I intend to make an awesome fanfic. This is indeed tied in with Kungfool's (Aka Gosei, Dennis Ogawa, Phantom Warrior, ect.) fanfic, but not entirely the same. Still you may want to read both the get the feel for the world at it's present. Hope you have as much fun read my fics as I do writing them. Talk to yas all latas. Bais. 


	2. Everything but the kitchen sink

Author's Note  
  
This story takes place not long after the Dragonball series. It would be a waste of my time to explain, and yours to listen about the events that lead to this. All I'm telling you is this is a side story. It is in no way affiliated with the real DB, DBZ, or DBGT series. Any characters I may use in my story are most likely not mine. (With the except of Hawkeye. hehe) So don't shoot me if I spell Goku's name wrong or place San/Son in from of it. It's just a story so get over it. With all that out of the way I'd just like to say. Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He dove from the window, pots, pans, and other misc. objects raining from the opening after him. He jumped to his feet, narrowly missing a dinner plate, and took off down the hill towards the rest of the town, the shouts of the woman following him. He stopped suddenly and two menacing looking men appearing cutting off his escape, one carrying a shovel, one a hoe. He may have been trying to steal, but that didn't mean he wanting to kill innocent townsfolk. Were they really that innocent.? He heard a voice from inside his mind. Before he could understand how he heard that, he was ducking a swing from the shovelman, and a dodging a lunge from the hoedude. He glanced back at the way he had come and noticed the woman that had been pelting him with kitchenware running down the path with a frying pan. This is not going to end well, he thought to himself. He turned back to the men with digging tools. "Can't we come to some reasonable compromise?" he found himself asking. Even to him it sounded lame. A conk on the head with the shovel became his answer. He swore to himself and backed up, noticing 3 more guys coming up behind him. These 3 seems more properly armed, one with a spear, and the other 2 with the new weapons he had been hearing about called "Guns". He tore off up the hill, favoring his odds with the frying pan swinging woman. She did not relent as he approached he, as a matter of fact she only looked more determined and this surprised him so, that he almost missed his jump. At the very last millisecond him flipped over the woman and kept running, but at the point where the trail lead up to the house, he chose to dive from the cliff into the trees. He could feel pain the moment the first branch broke under his weight. He fell from branch to branch, some breaking, others, the more thick ones, only caused him more pain. Finally he dropped to the ground in a head of branches, twigs, and leaves. He could barely hear the townspeople's angry shouts over the distance that separated them, even with his enhanced hearing. He picked himself up off the ground, brushing off his clothes and fur, and proceeded to his tree house, muttering along the way.  
  
Thermal Rider (Aka Hawkeye): Well, that's about it for chapter 2. maybe I should call them subchapters eh? Anywayz, hope it's getting interesting, hope you're not going to call in the men with the butterfly nets quite yet. I know it's suppose to be dbz and believe me, it will be soon. Trust in me, or how some others say it, "There is a method to my madness". So umm. Review (or not) if you feel like it, or just gimme your thoughts/comments, anything really except save the rants and flames, I get enough of that from everyone else. -.- Anyway, hope to hear from yas. Ttyl (Talk to you laterz) Bai! 


	3. Frustration and determination

Author's Note  
  
This story takes place not long after the Dragonball series. It would be a waste of my time to explain, and yours to listen about the events that lead to this. All I'm telling you is this is a side story. It is in no way affiliated with the real DB, DBZ, or DBGT series. Any characters I may use in my story are most likely not mine. (With the except of Hawkeye. hehe) So don't shoot me if I spell Goku's name wrong or place San/Son in from of it. It's just a story so get over it. With all that out of the way I'd just like to say. Enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[pic]  
  
He climbed up the ladder to his tree house, chewing on a few bitter berries he had managed to find on almost dead bushes. Suddenly a blur of feather pelted past him, ricocheting off of the walls until it came to a dead stop in the middle of the room. "Whoa! Tobias, what do you think you are doing?!" he shouted at the bird. It perched on his dresser holding it's leg out, which was when he noticed the note attached to it's leg. He untied it from Tobias's leg and unrolled it. Tobias choose to roast on his shoulder then and clicked it's beak expectingly. "Sorry Tobs," he said. "I don't have anything for you right now." The hawk ruffled up it's feather and gave him a look of dislike. His eyes scanned the paper. It appeared to be an ad for something.  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
The World Martial Arts tournament will be being held in Kyoto on September 15th. All those who may wish to take part, please have yourself registered by September 5th. The entrance fee will be 500z (Zeni). Please understand that this will give us time to process your registration and place you against your opponents accordingly, and the entrance fee will go to help create the prize for the champion. Please note that only humans will be allowed to take part in this tournament.  
  
There was more but he was still choking on the last sentence. 'Please note that only humans will be allowed to take part in this tournament.' The injustice! He threw his arms up into the air so fast it caught Tobias off guard and he landed on the dresser, ruffling his feathers once more and making quite a racket. But the young half-human failed to notice. How was he suppose to win a tournament he couldn't enter because he was anthromorphic?! It was just not right! He thoughts of unfairness were broken when he noticed Tobias tugging on something with his beak that was proding from his dresser. He strode towards the dresser, intent on telling the deranged bird off, when he noticed what Tobias had in his beak. Hmm. he thought. Maybe there was a way he could enter the tournament after all.  
  
Thermal Rider (Aka Hawkeye): Hey guys, tis meh, Hawkeye! Hope you're liking this, and aren't bored too much yet, the world tournament begins soon and I'd hate for you to miss out! Btw, if you don't feel like reviewing, just send me an e-mail with your questions, comments, suggestions, and yes, even flames. MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN! I'm really hoping to hear from all of ya, and maybe I'll put a character of yours or something in my story if ya wants. Just gimme a ring, er. e-mail at HawkeyeZ9@hotmail.com. Peace Out! Bai! 


	4. Signing up for the tournament

Author's Note  
  
This story takes place not long after the Dragonball series. It would be a waste of my time to explain, and yours to listen about the events that lead to this. All I'm telling you is this is a side story. It is in no way affiliated with the real DB, DBZ, or DBGT series. Any characters I may use in my story are most likely not mine. (With the except of Hawkeye. hehe) So don't shoot me if I spell Goku's name wrong or place San/Son in from of it. It's just a story so get over it. With all that out of the way I'd just like to say. Enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He approached the receptionist, making sure his hood was on so no one could see his face. "Ummm. excuse me." he started but then felt a large hand grip his shoulder. "Hey you!" a mean voice behind him grunted. He knew he was caught. they'd either seen his tail or. Slowly he turned around. "Yes.?" he replied weakly. The large black man stood towering over him, whose gold chains, heavy boots, and clothes would not of looked out of place at a rock concert. "I pity the fool that thinks he can cut in front of me!" the oversized man stated firmly, and threatenly. *Anime Sweatdrop* The young anthromorphic then realized relief was the best feeling in the world. "Oh is that all." he started but was once again cut off. "People like you make me mad!" he said before grabbing the poor anthro by his head and sending him sailing over the line of people like a rag doll. He landed towards the end of the line, atop one of the entrees. As he collided with the unfortunate entree he felt a small surge of pain enter him. He jumped up quickly and looked down at the fallen boy who was slowly coming to. He had a light tan green eyes and black kung-fu gi. Quickly he thought up a story. "Hey man are you alright?! Did you see it? That creature that came out of the bushes and attacked you was huge! With sharp erm." he stopped as he looked around. He suddenly realized his error. THERE WERE NO BUSHES AROUND! He noticed that the boy noticed this and fled quickly leaving a momentary afterimage. The boy looked back in time to see the afterimage, and looked angry but did nothing to chase. Hawkeye waited until the line died down and finally signed up. And that began the intense, grueling, week long training fest known as the. well anyway, it was then that it began.  
  
Thermal Rider (Aka Hawkeye): Wanna know what's sad? I have 2 really sweet pics of Hawkeye. BUT IT WON'T LET ME POST THEM!! E-mail me if ya wanna see them at HawkeyeZ9@hotmail.com. Anyway, this is Hawkeye, and I WANT YOUR REVIEWS! I don't care if they're as short as my chapters! Just let me know someone is reading this fic! Lets see. isssues. Ah yes. You are correct, those of you who figured it out. Mr T. did make a special appearance in my fanfic. ^.^ Anyway ttyl. Bais! 


End file.
